


Flower Power ASMR

by Imaantivist



Category: RWBY
Genre: ASMR, Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Sweethearts, Domestic Bliss, Domestic bliss so sickeningly sweet you develop type 2 diabetes, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Insomnia, Livestreaming, Renora, Youtuber AU, supportive S/O, unintentional secrets, who knows how long it will actually be, will add tags as I go on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaantivist/pseuds/Imaantivist
Summary: When Nora notices that Ren hasn't been sleeping very well, she takes it up to herself to do something about it.
Relationships: Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be alot of misakes in this fic. I try to make it as clean as possible but I haven't seriously written anything in years. Read at your own risk. :)
> 
> I'm tired of there being 0 Renora focused fanfic in this fandom. 
> 
> "There's an old saying. If you want something done right... do it yourself."

It had to have been at least two weeks before Nora noticed that something was off with Ren. When she thought about it, she really should have noticed something sooner but she just chalked it up to Ren being a normal college student. With putting all the pieces together, it was pretty obvious what was wrong. It was different every night, but always something. 

“Ren, are you okay? It’s pretty late we should get some sleep.” 

“Ah, I will in a few minutes, I want to finish this essay.” She knew for sure his essay was only assigned two days ago and wasn’t even due for another two weeks, but Ren has always been good at keeping up with his studies unlike herself, so she dismissed it easily. 

“Okay, but don’t forget tomorrow is pancake day.”

“Like I would forget such an important day?” She smiled and turned in bed shutting her eyes and falling asleep easily knowing she was taken care of. 

*

Another night their places were reversed, Ren was laying in bed while Nora was slaving away at an assignment on the desk. 

“Are you almost finished?” Ren asked looking at her sleepily. 

“I don’t think I’ll sleep tonight, too much work to be done and I still have to construct the poster board that goes along with it. Go to sleep without me.” But Ren doesn’t listen, he got up and pulled a second chair over to the desk. 

“Let me help you.” 

“No, then I’ll be irritated over you being right in telling me all those times that I shouldn’t have procrastinated.” Ren says nothing, but taking a quick glance away from the laptop screen, she does see a playful mirth in his eyes. “Fine. I’d appreciate the extra hands.” She kisses him once lightly before going back to the screen. “So all I have left to do is…”

*

Nora felt herself slowly falling asleep but Ren was still walking around their dorm. 

“Ren, what are you doing?” She slurred sleepily. 

“The Laundry piled up. I was gonna go do that.” She checked the clock: 12:47am 

“At one in the morning??” 

“No one is washing right now. Trust me, its better I just get it down now rather than tomorrow, which is a Sunday need I remind you.” Sunday was the busiest day in the laundry room. 

“Okay fine, but hurry back please, I want to cuddle you to sleep.” He smiled at her before grabbing his keys. 

“I’ll be back as fast as I can.” Nora is not even sure she heard the front door close before she was asleep. 

*

It was only 8pm on a Wednesday night but Nora and Ren were laying in their bed cuddled together, Nora was scrolling through youtube videos and Ren had a book in his hands. Nora had her head resting on Ren’s shoulder while the rest of her body was tucked into his side. It was a nice night, there were no demanding projects to be done or laundry to be laundered, and Ren was truly relaxed. He happened to look down to see what Nora was watching for a quick second but completely stopped and did a mini double-take. 

“What is that?” 

“A soap cutting video.” The hand sliced the soap in neat grid patterns 

“Why are they cutting the soap like that? You can’t even use it anymore.” The tiny soap squares all fell to the table below.

“It’s supposed to give you feelings of satisfaction when you watch it. Like how all the pieces fall out perfectly once cut or how dry or smooth the soap is. It’s called ASMR” 

“What does that mean?” Nora was constantly telling Ren about the newest internet memes and challenges so he listened to her talk. Sometimes she would talk and talk that he’d eventually fall asleep. 

“I honestly don’t know but it means like tingles basically. You get a nice tingly feeling when you watch it and it like relaxes you.” The concept was intriguing, but he still didn’t understand how soap was supposed to make you fall asleep. 

“Is it working on you?” He asked her. He knew better than anyone that calming down Nora was no easy task so if it worked for her then maybe-

“Yeah kinda. I don’t feel tingly but it is nice to watch and it makes you sleepy a bit.” Very intriguing. 

“Play another one.” He set his book down and scoot in even closer to Nora to have a better view of her phone. 

“Wait a second.” Nora half got up and turned to the bedside table and grabbed a pair of headphones. “You’re supposed to listen with headphones to get the full effect.” She settled back down into her previous place and handed Ren the left earbud and took the right one for herself. 

The sound of the soap being cut and falling to the table was very subtle but Nora was right, there was a certain trance he was put in while watching the simple act of soap being cut in aesthetically pleasing patterns.

When that video finishes after a few minutes Ren scrolled down to see the similar recommended videos. One thumbnail showed a piece of soap being carved into a Rose. 

“Carving Soap Into a Rose ASMR *RELAXING*” Ren didn’t wait for Nora, and clicked on it. They sat through the entire 23 minute video and one more after that before pausing to recuperate. 

“Why is this the best thing I’ve ever seen?” He knew she’d appreciate his hints of sarcasm. 

“Ren, did you just make a joke?”

“Shut up,” he laughed nudging her. “What other kind of ASMR is there?” 

“I know Ruby is a big fan, she says there’s ASMR for anything and everything,” Then Nora lowered her voice to a whisper, “Even sexual ASMR.” 

“Ew, how?” Nora makes a quick search and suddenly the videos show nothing but cleavage, plastic ears and- Is that girl licking an ear?? A few videos down, one stood out from the rest.

“What the H*eck is ASMR” Its an 11 minute video but they sit through it all, and after a few more informational videos, they both find they really enjoy ASMR.

Somewhere in the middle of their ASMR deep dive Ren found himself in a deep and peaceful sleep for the first time in over two weeks. 

*

“Ren, ya know, I think I’m getting used to the mouth sounds thing. Like, I get it, although if I really want kisses I can just come to you.” She kneels down to where Ren sits and he kisses her once before going back to brushing his hair. 

“Your hair has gotten longer. I always just want to run my fingers through it.” She stops his hand mid brush and replaces the brush with her own fingers. She continues for a few minutes. It's quiet except for the sound of her fingers gliding through Ren's long silk locks.

"You're so beautiful, you know that Lie?" Ren doesn't say anything. She pauses and turns around to look at him and she's shocked to find out he's asleep at the desk. His face relaxed and completely slack. She really doesn't want to wake him up, but he leaves for class in 15 minutes and she couldn't let him be late. 

"Ren- Ren wake up, you have class." He wakes up but immediately looks as if he hadn't slept in days. "Ren? Babe look at me. Are you okay, you don't look so good." Nora's face drips concern but he brushes her off. 

"Im okay, just didn't sleep very well last night. I'll go to bed early tonight. Don't worry, I got you here to kick my ass into bed." 

"You're damn right you do. You passed out so fast. If you want me to play with your hair more, all you gotta do is ask." She winked cheekily, already creating a plan for how she would “Seduce” him through playing with his hair later on that night. 

*

Nora didn't know what time it was, but it was dark, she was incredibly thirsty and her bladder was ready to explode. She was sleeping in her own bed that night, so she looked over to Ren and to her surprise, found him awake, and on his phone. 

"Ren? What are you doing awake?" He shut off his phone and looked to Nora. He waited a few seconds before saying, "Nothing, I just wasn't tired."

"What do you mean you aren't tired? It's 3:24am." Ren didn’t look at her but even if he did, he wouldn't be able to see her anyway. She sat up ignoring her bladder and thirst for a moment. 

"Bullshit. You didn't sleep last night either. You haven't been sleeping lately, I know, I've seen. It's been weeks! What's wrong?" Ren tried to deny for a few more seconds before he gave in. 

"I don't know, I haven't been sleeping very well, and no matter how tired I am, I still can't go to bed." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

"I didn't want to worry you. I know how you get." Nora suddenly felt angry. 

"You didn't want to worry me?! I'm more worried now that I know you haven't been sleeping correctly in weeks!" 

"I know, okay? I'm sorry." Nora got up and puts her slippers on. She went into the bathroom and finally relieved her bladder. When she came out, she walked over to Ren's bed instead of her own and slid in.

"Isn't there a word for not being able to sleep?" Her pee brake had alleviated her anger.

"Insomnia." He answered instantly, almost as if reading her mind.

"Yes! Is that what this is?" She started to play with the ends of his hair. She found comfort in the contact. 

"I don't know, but if this isn't Insomnia, I don't know what would be." Nora didn't know anything about insomnia, so for a second she felt even more worry. 

"Well is there anything we can do about it?"

"I've been trying to do something about it and nothing's worked so far." 

She thinks for a moment and then realized, "So what have you been doing all these nights when I'm asleep? Do you not sleep at all?"

"No, Nora, I do sleep, but it's only a few hours a night and never a deep sleep. It's always like I'm on the edge of waking up. Very rarely do I feel well rested. I've just been doing whatever needs to be done like the laundry or homework, or pretending to go to sleep so I don't worry you." 

"You dummy. We'll figure it out, and I'll help you. I mean- that must be lonely right? Staying up all night by myself while I'm in bed asleep? Sometimes even in your bed asleep."

"No Nora, I know I have you."

"Damn right you have me. Tomorrow we'll do something about it. We will go see a doctor or- I don't know, wait we don't have insurance. We'll go to the campus clinic. They'll help us, they have to!" She felt a small rush of adrenaline as she spoke. 

"If we go they'll probably just think I'm crazy, or chalk it all up to school stress."

"You're not crazy, if anything, I am for not helping you sooner. I can't believe I let you suffer alone like this. I feel like I'm not being there for you. I should have done more. If only I had stopped to think for one God damn second I would have noticed, but of course I was just thinking of myself." 

"You are not selfish! I knew how to hide it from you." It’s true, after being by each other’s side for close to 15 years, there was very little Ren didn’t know about Nora, including her idiosyncrasies. 

"Okay for now, let's just figure this out in the morn- wait if you aren't going to sleep then, I'll stay up with you-" Ren knew that was a terrible idea as soon as she suggested it. 

"No! I won't bring you down with me." 

"What do you mean? I don't want to just leave you here sitting in the dark by yourself! I know how that feels-” She cut herself off and they sat in silence for a few seconds. Ren suddenly realized what she meant. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest.

"Just for tonight. I'll sleep early tomorrow, but for now I just want to be with you." 

"Okay." They lay together in silence for a few minutes, both of them aware that the other was awake. Even though they weren’t upset with each other, the air was still a little tense. 

Ren took his phone out again and turned it back on. "I was watching ASMR, to see if it would help me fall asleep.” He scrolled through his ASMR playlist he created but instead just let it start from the beginning. 

"Well then let's watch some fucking soap cutting videos.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a little house keeping and fixed a few of the scenes. Not by very much but if you already read this, you might notice a few small changes. Comments and feedback are appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Nora's journey to making an ASMR channel

Nora's phone was held up by two water bottles on either side of it, elevated by a foot tall stack of books, and directly in front of her vanity mirror so she could see the recording through the reflection. It wasn't ideal, but it worked, and it's not like she had experience filming YouTube videos.

Ren had class till 7pm Wednesdays so she had plenty of time to film the surprise. 

"Ren, this might come as a surprise, but first of all, I want to wish you a happy birthday. I thought a lot about what to get you," Her words weren't quite a whisper but more of a soft spoken drawl. She made sure her mic was correctly hooked onto her collar. "I decided that instead of pointlessly telling you to get sleep, I will make you sleep. Thus, here is your own personal ASMR video brought to you by your one and only girlfriend that loves you with all her heart." As overwhelming as her emotions were, she remembered to keep her voice soft and clear. 

"I have a few triggers her with me, some that you know and some you don't, I hope you'll enjoy what I give you and hopefully will be able to sleep more peacefully. Okay enough of that mushy emotional crap, I'll shut up now and get to the first trigger." 

After a brief minute of camera angle adjustments, she pulled out a new pack of bar soap. The three hours of tutorials on soap carving she secretly watched were suddenly worth it. The sounds the soap wrapper made were more pleasing than she thought, so she made sure to capture them. 

Nora carved the soap carefully, and before long a pink lotus was left behind. She admired her work, and made sure to show every angle to the camera. 

Her next item, she found in the dollar decoration section of Target. It was a wooden plaque with the cheesy slogan "I love you to the moon and back" embedded onto it. Her nails tap-danced across the wood. The sounds was a deep, but dull "Ping" that resonated within her ears. She hoped that her five dollar Amazon Prime clip-on mic was properly catching all the sounds. 

She went through her schedule of items she had collected and extracted all their intricate sounds. Nora herself felt quite relaxed. After the wooden tapping, was lid opening. The containers and tubes all made different tones and pitches as the lids were all screwed and twisted off (The glass jar lids sounded the best in her opinion). 

The final product would only end up being nearly ten minutes long. She wanted it to be short and sweet. Aside from her short piece she said in the beginning, the video had no talking in it, which would make it easily loopable. 

She wasn’t prone to errors either. In one shot she cut off too big a piece of soap, and let out a curse. In another shot, she dropped the lid she was unscrewing causing it to crash way too loudly for ASMR ears. Nora knew she had a lot of work ahead of her. The real challenge started when she finished filming and editing out all the NG’s. She knew once she edited out a few of the awkward pauses it would be shorter, so she purposefully made sure to spend more time on each individual trigger. 

After around 20 minutes of pure filming, she knew she still had at least another 20 to go. It took a lot of patience that she didn’t have but she was absolutely determined to make it right.

A knock on her door and the distinct sound of Ruby's voice cut into her video. Nora sighed heavily and turned off the recording. 

"Nora! Let's go to the gym! I need a buddy!" 

"I'm busy!" She called back 

"Come onnn just for an hour! I need a spotter for my bench press." 

"I'm filming a sex tape, go away!" Nora listened and heard nothing from the other side of the door. It's not likely that Ruby believed her but at the same time, Nora was a risk taker, and Ruby did know that. 

"But I just saw Ren in the library." Seemed like Ruby hadn't left yet. 

"You don't need two people to film a sex tape! RUBY ROSE I SWEAR TO GOD I'M BUSY." Nora hoped that got the message through. Ruby would most likely run off and tell the girls what she was "up to", but to be completely honest, Nora didn't even mind. 

On second thought, it wasn’t a bad idea to make two different videos…..

*

Ren’s birthday passed without any road bumps. They all had dinner out for once with Jaune, Pyrrha, Ruby and the girls. When they exchanged presents, Nora kept to herself. 

“I have your present for later.” She winks and out of the corner of her eye she saw Ruby pause. 

“Wait did you actually-” Nora stuffs a fork full of food into Ruby’s mouth to get her to be quiet. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Everyone at the table laughed at her normal antics.

All in all, it was a perfect night, And when Nora finally did give Ren his video(s), even though he was straight-faced, she could immediately see in his eyes how much he was touched by her gift. 

In the next few days, she kept waiting for Ren to make a comment about her video. Anything to let her know if he liked it or hated it, but she got nothing. She didn’t know why she felt so insecure about it, but she needed some sort of confirmation. There was no other way to find out, unless she asked him herself. 

"Hey Ren, you liked my video didn't you?" They sat in the dining hall eating dinner. Ren was a little too tired to cook for the night and the cafeteria was serving BBQ so it was a no brainer where they ate. 

"Which one." He asked with a sly smile.

"Ren! You know what I mean." A slight blush colored her cheeks and Ren’s face turned back into his normal impassive facade. 

"Put me right to sleep, I had to watch it again." She thought about it for a moment before saying, 

"Okay just to confirm, you are talking about the ASMR video right, and not the other one? Because if you're not then-" 

"Yes, of course I meant the ASMR video."

“Well what did you really think about it?” She looked a bit hesitant. 

"Are you searching for compliments, Bolt?" The affectionate nickname was something he had called her since they were kids, and always made her feel warm and bubbly. "You already know that video is the best present I've ever received."

"Obviously I know you love it, but I mean the video itself; The content and quality." She stuffs her face with mashed potatoes. 

"Well I'm sleeping better than ever, aren't I? I think that speaks for itself." Ren already finished eating but he knew they'd be there for at least another fifteen minutes. 

"I wouldn't say you have the most healthy sleep schedule. It is an improvement, but I think we can do better." She pauses for dramatic effect. "What if I made an actual ASMR YouTube channel?" 

"Did you enjoy it?" She nodded her head vigorously. 

"I had a lot of fun and you loved it so what if I just keep making and actually posting them? Then there's even more videos to help you sleep as well." 

"If that's the case, I don't think I'd ever wake up. Go for it." She beamed so wide that Ren felt her smile physically rejuvenate himself. He should have expected it, but she caught him off guard by planting a big one right on his lips. He didn't think of the dining hall they're in or the people around them. 

The PDA didn't affect him like Nora first believed it would, so once she came to the realization, there wasn't a time she wasn't holding Ren's hand on walks to class or giving him kisses whenever she wanted. 

"My baby is gonna sleep soo well. I can't wait." 

*

1 Year Later

Flow-Pow "8,000 Sub Q&A Live Stream" Premiers in 2 minutes. 

Their set up was ready, a green screen was up against their living room wall. Desk with camera, two mics and an array of lamps for proper lighting all laid prepped for the live stream. 

"Ren! How long till the pancakes are out?" 

"Plating them now, Chef Ramsey." Nora barked out a laugh as she finished setting up the stream table with napkins, forks and knives. 

Sometimes Ren worries about if they spend too much time working on videos like such instead of at their actual jobs. With being out of school for a little over four months, narrowing down their focus and free time into making ASMR videos was not too difficult. Without the stress of assignments, their upload schedule also increased, and over the past year, they had acquired a modest 8,200 subscribers. They didn't make more than a few pennies worth per video they produced, but their channel became a huge outlet for them both. 

Ren came with the pancakes and syrup locked and loaded before taking his place at the table. 

"Interrupt me if you need to, they'll want to hear you as well, and you already know I can talk forever." Ren brushed her bangs back a smidge and nodded with a soft smile. 

Jean Ralphio (J.R, for short) their one year old pit bull sat directly at Nora's feet and looked up at her with his literal puppy dog eyes. Ren saw immediately and tried to intervene before it happened. 

"Nora, don't you dare"

"Too late!" She dropped three pieces of bacon to the floor for JR to eat. She laughed maniacally as she pet JR's ears. 

"Nora! The livestream is gonna start any second!"

"Let me feed my son whatever he wants!" She looks up to the monitor to see they've already been live for 0.34, 0.35, 0.36 seconds and so on. "OH! We are live??" Nora exclaimed. 

Ren quickly checks the monitor and signs. He must have accidentally clicked the "Go Live" button while fixing the monitor controls.

The chat was already going off with excitement with 257 guests already watching. 

Celia__roots: Oh my God! They are already goals and the live just started oof

Krossstick344: Can they be my mom and dad already

Sandysandyy: DOGGO!!!

LeadsHead: when will you guys go to Vidcon 

"Our son is making a guest appearance to the stream." Nora said as she leaned down to pick up JR and put him on her lap in view of the camera. She is barely larger than him and he nearly covers her entirely from the camera view but the chat goes crazy anyway. "We'll bring him back in the end for y'all to see but until then we have our breakfast foods mukbang to eat while we answer questions that were submitted to us via Twitter." JR jumped down and trotted over to the couch to lay down. 

Ren served them each and organized the table to look as aesthetically pleasing for the viewers as possible. 

"Okay so overall rocky start but it's okay! This is only our second time live streaming and the first time was like when we first started this channel a looong time ago," She took her fork and knife and started cutting all the pancakes. She had a very specific method for pancake cutting. "In case y'all were wondering, this is not gonna be our normal ASMR video, those can be found on our main channel, Flower Power ASMR. This will be a relaxing chat with food and friends. So grab yourself a bite as well and join us." The syrup was poured. Heavy for her and lighter for Ren. 

"For anyone new, I'm Nora." She looked over to her lover. 

"And I'm Lie Ren. I mainly appear on our ASMR channel and occasionally on this one as well." She nuzzled him affectionately before going straight to her food. 

"Today, Ren made his signature pancakes. These are multigrain pancakes, which is the only way Ren will continue to constantly make them in order for me to have a healthy diet or whatever, and we have a wide variety of fruits, yogurt, and granola to top it off with. Along with that we have sausage AND bacon and some scrambled eggs." 

"She complains but you also need to realize she eats pancakes at LEAST four times a week, and as a weight lifter, that's not a very career friendly diet." He stared at her, teasing her response. 

Nora started to eat her pancakes and as always, she let out a wanton moan. 

"Nora, you're on stream." Ren chided. 

"They can deal with it, I am currently enjoying these straight up orgasmic pancakes." He face palmed pretending to look apologetic but failing to, as he was too busy laughing. 

"Ren can you pull up the questions," Her hands were full loading her pancakes with toppings. "For the most part we already have our questions picked out, but we will answer some of the chat questions as well."

"One of the frequent questions we receive is, why do I go by Ren instead of my first name, and the answer is, because that's what I prefer." 

Ritskass: Sassy boi

Freelancer_Locus: what would happen if we call him Lie

Puma018492919: How old are you both? 

Nora's eyes caught the chat. "Anyone that calls him by his first name with ill intentions, I will personally break their legs." She said casually as she continued to eat. 

Gym_is_lif3: do you even lift bro

Howard Steel: bench press me coward

"If Ren lets me at the end of stream, I'll bench press him. Bet, I'll do it." 

"Nora, what's the next question?" She paused and re-focused and lightly rubbed his arm in thanks. 

"Of course, Question 2ish: What got you two into ASMR. Great question! I got into ASMR entirely for Ren. My first ASMR video is one that was never posted. I made Ren an ASMR trigger video for his insomnia as a birthday gift and when he liked it, I thought I'd continue making videos for him. Technically this channel is for Ren. I make all my videos with him in mind." 

"But that's also when I decided I'd try it out as well. Which is how our 'Couple ASMR' really started," Ren looked to Nora to see her stuffing her face and decided to finish off the question. "Our second channel came after. We were both making ASMR videos and Nora wanted to try mukbang videos. I have never in my life found someone with a bigger appetite than Nora, so it's honestly the perfect setup." Nora nodded her head encouragingly. 

"Ren, TropicalFishy in chat wants to know if it fixed your insomnia." Her eyes scanned the dozens of chat messages as they came along. 

"It's not gone completely, there are definitely times it gets worse and times it's better. The ASMR has helped more than anything else we've tried." 

"But it's not only that. Even though it started out being only for Ren, we grew to really appreciate ASMR as it is and how it brings us closer together. There's something very intimate about being able to make ASMR videos with each other, don't ya think?" Ren nodded supportively. 

Nora still continued to eat her pancakes. Ren stopped some time ago, but Nora currently had a bet with herself to see how many pancakes she could eat in one sitting. Her bet was 20, but Ren personally thought she shot a little low on that number. He had the feeling she could eat closer to around 25-30. 

“HopesAngel, wants to know if we plan on going to any conventions like vidcon and such.” Ren read directly off chat. Nora made use of her napkin and wiped her mouth before answering, 

“We never thought about it before, since ASMR channels aren’t really prominent at conventions,” Ren noticed that she still had crumbs on her face despite wiping her mouth. He took her napkin and wiped her chin. She let him without fuss and continued talking. “But now that I’ve branched off into mukbang videos there’s more opportunity to actually communicate with y’all.

“Not to mention, Ren and I just got our very first actual car! I can go on and on about how exciting it is and how much freedom this will give us but what I mean to say is that we can actually go to events outside of a ten mile radius from us! So conventions are even more possible for us now more than ever. Just keep an eye out to see if we ever do show up to a convention or two one of these days.” 

Ren started to clear away the plates around the table. It seemed like Nora had finally decided to tap out and had clocked in at 17 pancakes. She looked slightly upset at not reaching her goal but took her defeat in stride. Now that the food was all gone, Ren took JR and settled him onto his lap. In turn, the chat went wild. 

“I’m starting to think that y’all would rather see our son than us.” Ren laughed. 

KansasPride: He’s not your son, it’s a dog

“On all levels except physical, he is our son. Now, please refrain from calling our son an it.” If Nora was protective about anything other than Ren, it was their son. 

Rainshower: Can you guys just get married already???

Nora’s eyes caught the chat and she smugly looked towards Ren to see if he also read it. When it was clear that he had, she stage-whispered, “Should we just tell them?” Ren looked like he thought about it for a second, but he was actually just messing with the chat. 

Kaleidoscopee: WHAT DO THEY MEAN “Should we just tell them?”!!!!!!!

BaepsaeBicth: OH MY GOD IS IT HAPPENING? ARE THEY ANNOUNCING THEIR PROPOSAL 

Ritskass: I DONT SEE ANY RINGS YET

Krossstick344: MOM AND DAD ARE GETTING MARRIED

Nora wouldn’t stop laughing at all the people in chat screaming over their potential marriage. Ren had to admit he also enjoyed seeing everyone freak out. “Guys, chill out, we are not getting married anytime soon.” Nora wheezed. The reaction was instantaneous. 

Ritskass: NOOOO :(((((((

“We aren’t getting married because we’ve already been married for five years.” And with that, Ren made the final blow. 

AnimalFarmzL: FJLKSGJKSJFLKDJFSL

Krossstick344: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Howard Steel: HOLY SHIT

"We actually haven't even told anyone." Ren also whispered into the mic. 

"Y'all are hilarious. Yes, we got married basically as soon as we turned 18. It wasn't a big wedding, we just signed the papers and that was that. When you're with someone by their side almost every day since you were nine years old, things like marriage don't really matter. Getting married didn't change how much we love each other." Nora paused to hold and squeeze Ren's hand who squeezed it right back. 

"Y'all already know we don't have any other family so we got married for tax breaks and other boring financial reasons-" 

"YOU GUYS DID WHAT??" The door to Ren and Nora's apartment dramatically burst open and a puffy looking Ruby stood there panting. JR barked happily and jumped off of Ren to meet Ruby at the door. 

"Ruby?! We're on stream!" Nora yelled.

"Yeah I know. I WAS WATCHING IT!" 

"Oh." Ren stated bluntly. He thought about how Ruby was able to get here so fast when she lives three blocks away. She must have run the whole way. 

"You're telling me that you've been married for five years and didn't TELL ME?" 

"It wasn't really necessary. We aren't any different married than when you thought we were just dating." Ren explained. 

Nora turned quickly back to the camera, "This my viewers, is Ruby Rose, maybe I'll drag her into one of my mukbangs one of these days." Nora's phone started buzzing over and over again. "And actually we are about to be chewed out by seven different people for not telling any of them Ren and I are married, so we will pick this up at another time. Thank you all so much for joining us today and sending us your questions.” Ren gave a small wave as best he could with being chewed out by Ruby. 

“We really hope to be able to connect with more of y’all from now on! Thank you again and see you next time!” 

Livestream Offline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is it folks! I wanted to make this a longer fic but in the end decided it was best if I kept it short. I'm still barely getting back into writing after a pretty long break so after this I'll continue to write more fic.
> 
> I really hope you liked this little fluffy domestic fic about Nora just trying to help her husband GET SOME SLEEP! Definitely needed this after the ANGST that was Volume 7. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are REALLY appreciated as I want to hear from all of y'all.  
> (I know I used "y'all" alot but i swear i'm not southern, its just a gender neutral term that I started using un-ironically after memeing about for a long time)
> 
> For updates on any of my next potential fanfic follow me on Twitter @Lovely_Renora


End file.
